


Snow Fairy

by c0smonaut



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: A lil something to make you smile, Achilles works in lush, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles), Patroclus is confident in this, because that’s always fun, because they’re adults whoop, i just want these boys to be happy, lush!au, pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0smonaut/pseuds/c0smonaut
Summary: He regarded me again, then picked up a product. “What exactly is a sex bomb?”I grinned at him. “Tall, blonde, handsome… standing right in front of you.”The man snorted, his freckled nose scrunching up adorably. “Modest.” He said.“Honest.” I replied.- - -Achilles works in Lush. Patroclus needs to buy a present for Briseis’s birthday.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Briseis & Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	Snow Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by https://pin.it/4b4f3bp  
> (Thank you @ayesha for finding the link)

There weren’t many people in the store when he walked in. I was leaning against a wall in the corner, listening to music. Anika made a wild gesture, imitating pulling my earphones out and helping the man. She was busy showing someone around.

I rolled my eyes and decided to wait until the song finished.

The man was staring at a wall of bath bombs in utter confusion. He picked up a butterball, _classic_ , turning it around in his hands. He brought the product to his nose and sniffed. I stifled a laugh as he sneezed, looking around to see if anyone saw, before planting it back onto the shelf. 

He looked entirely out of place, reaching out to touch a product before moving his hand away. This was exactly the type of costumer we were supposed to leach onto, using their confusion to make them buy more than they needed. 

That isn’t why I walked over to him. I only ever talked to a costumer if I wanted to; this one intrigued me. 

I pulled out my earphones and strolled over to him, _he has a very attractive back._ He was staring at the bath bombs with an intensity that impressed me. 

I let out a loud laugh. The man turned around and I immediately stopped laughing. He was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen. 

“Uh, hi.” I said lamely. “Do you need any help?” _Real smooth Achilles._

He blinked at me, “why were you laughing at me?”

“You were staring at a pile of bath bombs like they were a really difficult maths problem.” I stepped closer to him, trying hard to keep still.

He tilted his head to the side, examining me. _What’s he thinking?!_ “I wish it was a difficult maths problem.” He regarded me again, then picked up a product. “What exactly is a sex bomb?”

I grinned at him. “Tall, blonde, handsome… standing right in front of you.” 

The man snorted, his freckled nose scrunching up adorably. “Modest.” He said.

“Honest.” 

He looked me up and down, I raised my eyebrows at him. I knew I looked amazing, but I felt a flutter of nerves and my skin tingled pleasantly at his gaze. His smile was crooked when he said, “I’ll have to take your word for it.”

I thought I would melt like a bath bomb right then. His skin glowed a brilliant bronze under the harsh lights. I wanted him to rip my clothes off and fuck me raw, but I also wanted to hold his hand and prance around France drinking coffee in a quaint café whilst he whispered passive aggressive judgments in my ear. 

_Woah Achilles. You literally just met him. Calm down._

I wondered if he’d like a summer wedding. “You alright?” He asked, smiling. 

_No. I’m going to combust._ “What exactly are you looking for?”

“It’s Briseis’s birthday on Tuesday, she loves this shit.” 

I gasped. “ _Shit?_ ” I tutted at Sassy Pants. “I’m sorry sir, I have to ask you to leave.” I said in mock seriousness. 

He shrugged. “Alright, I’ll go to Bath and Body Works instead.”

My jaw dropped. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Perhaps the staff are less annoying.” 

I picked up a dragon’s egg bath bomb before gesturing for him to follow me over to the little demonstration sink. I ran the water into the sink and looked up at Sassy Pants. 

He was looking at me with wide eyes, his eyes were round and soft; like a deer. _Ahhh fuck._ I tested the water temperate with my hands, examining my chipped nail polish. 

I broke off a bit of the bath bomb and placed it in the water, Sassy Pants watched with interest as the water fizzed and bubbled. 

I chuckled at him, “never seen a bath bomb before?” 

He blushed slightly, “would this be a good gift?”

“Yeah, I’d like it.” I smiled at him. “How old is she?”

“She’s turning twenty-one.”

Around the same age as him, I frowned. “She your girlfriend?”

Sassy Pants laughed, “not at all. But she is my best friend, so I want to get her something nice.” 

“I’ll pick out my favourite products for you.” I offered.

He raised his eyebrows. “I’d really appreciate that.”

I wiped my sweaty palms on my apron, walking around the shop picking my favourite things. This woman was friends with Sassy Pants, so she obviously had good taste. 

I was hesitant to scan them because that meant he would leave; I couldn’t let that happen. 

But alas, there I was, telling him they were on the house. “You can’t give things away.” Anika called from across the stop, I flagged her.

“They’re on the house.” I said again. 

“But that lady-”

Anika laughed, “ _lady._ ” She muttered under her breath, shaking her head. 

Patroclus cringed. “Just let me pay for them.” He said. 

I sighed. “ _Fine._ ”

_Wait. Shit. He’s about to leave. What do I say?_

He looked like he was mustering up the courage to ask me something before Stacy shouted at me. “Achilles! You can’t give things away to costumers.”

I looked at her, annoyed. “I’m not giving things away.” I realised Sassy Pants was leaving, _nonono._

“I just heard Anika say you were giving things away.” Stay crossed her arms. 

“I’m not-” I realised the love of my life was walking out the door. 

I had to escape from behind the counter to run after him. By the time I managed to leave the shop, he was lost to a stream of bodies. 

I sulked back inside, giving Stacy a dirty look. “My shift’s over.” 

OoOoO 

Anika was smoking on the concrete wall outside, I sat on the step and put my head in my hands. “Fuck!” 

“You’re so dramatic.” She said. 

I glared at her. “Shut up.” 

She huffed out a laugh before throwing her cigarette on the floor, stomping on it with the stub of her boot. “Listen kiddo-”

“I’m two years older than you.”

“Don’t interrupt me _kiddo._ ” I scowled. “What else should I call you?” She rolled her eyes. “Rosy cheeks, fresh faced moron…”

“How about Achilles?”

“Ok.” She said. “What’s wrong Archie? Is it something to do with that man? He was 100% your type.” Anika’s short white hair stuck out at funny angles. 

“You don’t know my type.” I grumbled.

“Oh sweet Alfie, I do.” She placed a brown hand on my shoulder. “It was that man.” 

I slapped her hand away. “There’s no way you know that.”

“Alan, I _know._ ”

I groaned. “He was amazing. And I’m never going to see him again.”

“Did you get rejected, Alex?” 

“No. I didn’t get a chance to ask.” 

She checked her watch. “Shit I have to go.” She shoved her apron in a backpack. “See you later Alfred!”

OoOoO 

Later, I was wallowing around my apartment, thinking about Sassy Pants. I wanted to go back in time and catch him before he left. 

I screamed into my pillow. “Arghhh.” 

_I’m never gonna see him again._

OoOoO 

A week later, I saw him again. 

I dropped the box of face masks I was attempting to restock. He locked eyes with me immediately, a shy smile on his face. 

I couldn’t help but notice that last week he had been wearing joggers and a plain t-shirt. This time he wore skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a smart shirt with the top few buttons undone. _Hmmm._

He came over to help me pick up the face masks. Our heads were close together as we placed the products neatly in the box. Our fingers touched as we went to pick up the same tub, my skin tingled at the contact. _Ridiculous._ I wished his hand had lingered longer.

I looked up to those deep brown eyes. “You’re back.”

“Hi.”

“Briseis turning 22 already?” 

He chuckled, “time flies.”

I finished re-stocking the face masks, anxious to see him again. My nerves were jittery as I turned to him. “How can I help?” 

He avoided my gaze, fiddling with his sleeve. “Cream?”

“Cream?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Cream.” He said, pointing to the stack of moisturiser.

I smiled. “Cream.”

“My skin is dry.” He fumbled. 

“Mhm.” I nodded, wondering what it would feel like to run my hands through his hair. 

“Cream will help it be, uh, not dry.” He cringed.

“Moisturisers aim to moisturise.” I said solemnly. 

He picked one from the shelve, “can I have this?” _How is he so adorable?_

“Of course sir.”

I led him to the till, practically bouncing. “Anything else?” I eyed him expectantly.

He paid for the cream and tapped his foot against the floor. “No thanks. That’ll be all.” 

My face crumbled, but he didn’t notice.

OoOoO

My sorrow didn’t last long.

He was back the next day, tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around, a huge grin plastered on my face. “Briseis turning 23?”

He’d tried to tame his hair; _pity. I like it wild._ “She’s ageing faster than Renesmee.” He played with the sleeve of his woollen jumper. 

“Twilight reference? Really?” I looked over to see Anika making lewd gestures in the corner, Sassy Pants followed my gaze. I blushed. “Sorry about her.”

The man, _I really need to know his name,_ snickered. 

“What is it you want today, sir?” I raised an eyebrow at him, because I could.

That day he was more prepared. “A face mask.”

I nodded. “How’s the cream?”

He rubbed the nape of his neck. “Uhh, creamy.”

I suppressed a laugh, picking my favourite mask from the shelves. 

I took him to the mini sink. “Want a demonstration?”

“Sure.”

I took his hand, his eyes widened. “On your hand. If that’s ok?”

He swallowed. “Sure.”

I placed some of the product on the back of his hand, rubbing in a gentle circular motion. I could feel his smooth palm and calloused fingertips, _I’ve found nirvana. My life is complete._

I used the warm water to wash away the mask, then I dried his hand with a fluffy towel. I brought his other hand to feel the result. “Nice and soft.”

He was flushing, “thank you.”

“Anytime.” I beamed at him, leading him over to the till. “What’s your name?” I asked, unable to restrain the urge to ask any longer. 

“Pat.” Sassy Pants said. 

“Pat? Is that short for something? Patrick?” He didn’t look like a Patrick.

He coughed. “No, it’s short for Patroclus.”

“Patroclus.” I liked that. “Patroclus.” I liked that very much. “Patroclus.”

He was blushing again. “I know it’s a bit weird.”

“My name’s Achilles, I get it.”

OoOoO 

Later, I was sitting on the back step with Anika. “Why did you let him go again?” She asked. 

“He’ll be back.”

“You’re very sure of yourself.” 

I stood up and gave her a little twirl, “what’s not to like?”

She threw a peanut at me. “Boo.”

I recoiled in mock offence. “How can you boo such a beauty?”

“He doesn’t have tits.”

I collapsed into a fit of giggles. 

OoOoO 

On Thursday, I had been working for hours, about to give up hope, before a familiar figure walked in. I jumped up immediately and walked over to him. He was with somebody else. A woman. 

“Patroclus?” He turned around to face me. “Briseis turning 24?”

“I am?” The woman raised her eyebrows. “Feels like my 21st birthday was just last week.”

“Oh.” I said. “Briseis!” 

Patroclus looked like he wanted to run away. Briseis looked me up and down sternly, “so this is the boy you won’t stop talking about?” She looked at Patroclus with a sly smile. 

I wanted to jump up and down in glee. “You can’t stop talking about me?” I asked him in a low voice.

Patroclus was hiding behind a stack of bath bombs. “Can’t stop talking about how irritating you are.”

“Don’t lie Patty. You keep telling me about his ‘soft hair’ and ‘biceps to die for’. I thought we ought to do something about this obsession.” She was relentless. 

“You promised you wouldn’t tell him.” Patroclus pouted, I wanted to kiss it away. 

Briseis just shrugged. 

I walked around the stack of bath bombs to face him, my feet felt more springy than usual. “Biceps to die for?”

Patroclus was looking at anything but me. Briseis was surveying an array of lavender soap. “Oh yes. You’re exactly his type.” She said.

“Your type?” I said in his ear. “I suppose you’re my type too.”

Patroclus perked up then. “What exactly is that?”

I stared at him, “curly brown hair, freckles, crooked grin, slight stubble, a small mole under his left eyebrow.” I smiled slowly. “Strong enough to bang me into another dimension.” Patroclus inhaled sharply. 

Briseis covered her ears. “Seriously? That was cute and you just _had_ to let your horniness ruin it.” 

I turned to Patroclus. “Did I ruin it?”

He was looking at me with so much intensity I had to suppress a shiver. “Not at all.”

Briseis groaned, “hey blondie. Can you keep it in your pants long enough to help me choose some soaps?” 

I shot Patroclus a lingering look before helping Briseis, I could tell Stacy was about to shout at me if I didn’t stop eye fucking the costumers. 

At checkout, Patroclus bought another tub of face mask. “Anything thing else you need sir?” 

Patroclus hesitated, “your number.”

I blinked at him. _Oh my god this is finally happening. Stay calm Achilles._ “Yes. Definitely. Completely.” _Real smooth._ “I’ll put it in your phone.”

I saved my number as ‘sex bomb’ because I couldn’t help myself. 

He grinned when he saw it. “See you around then.”

“Anything else you need sir?” I asked again. 

Patroclus leaned into my ear faster than I was expecting, “I’d like you to call me sir again.”

And then he ran off. 

I beamed the entire day, humming too loudly and annoying everybody with my constant grin. 

It was 10pm when I _finally_ heard my phone ping. I had been staring at the screen for hours and thought I was hallucinating when I saw the message. 

_Hi :)_

I squealed, trying to calm down. I considered waiting a few minutes before replying but ultimately decided that was pointless.

_Hey there stranger <3<3_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never worked in Lush, I haven’t even been to Lush post-lockdown; so, I apologise if there are any inaccuracies.
> 
> Also, I’m sure y’all already know this but I feel it’s important to say that service workers aren’t flirting with you, they’re just doing their job :) this is fiction lol. 
> 
> I hope this managed to bring a smile to your face <3<3


End file.
